Accelerator
|-|Pre-Headshot= |-|Post-Headshot= Statistics Name: Accelerator. Origin: A Certain Magical Index. Classification: Human, Level 5 Esper, Awakened Esper, Angel, The One Who Wields the Power of God. Gender: Male. Age: 15-16. Tier: | At least D-2, at least High E-3. | At least D-2, at least High E-3. | High E-1, at least High E-3. | At least High E-1, at least High E-3. | Destructive Capacity: | At least City+ Level, (Twice as strong as after the headshot) at least Multi-Continent Level with 5 minutes of Earth's rotational energy. (See here) | At least City Level, (Tore through a nuclear shelter by throwing a car at it) at least Multi-Continent Level with Earth's rotational energy. | Large Island Level, (Should not be inferior to powerful Saints like Acqua of the Back) at least Multi-Continent Level with Earth's rotational energy. | At least Large Island Level, (His White Wings are more powerful than his Dark Wings) at least Multi-Continent Level with Earth's rotational energy. | Speed: | High Hypersonic+, with Massively Hypersonic Reactions & Combat in all his forms. (Capable of fighting against Gabriel, chased down Salome, who can dodge Misaka's lightning) | Durability: | Street Level. (Took a beating from Touma) | Street Level. | At least Large Island Level. (Can take hits from Kakine Teitoku, who could partially bypass his vector control) | At least Large Continent Level. (Survived an attack that destroyed all of Eurasia when his vector shield was down) In all his forms, his defense via his Vector Shield is at least Multi-Continent Level, but is variable, as its capacity is not dependent on the magnitude of the vectors. | Intelligence: Absurdly high. Accelerator possesses the brain capacity of a hundred supercomputers. For instance, his Vector Manipulation is shown to require extremely advanced mathematical calculations in order to be employed, which Accelerator is able to do on the fly, even coming up with new applications during battle. Stamina: Superhuman+, can fight with brutally fatal injuries, such as continuing to attack Aiwass after nearly being cut in half by its wings. Range: Up to planetary. Weaknesses: | None notable. | His battery only lasts for 30 minutes. | Key: | Pre-Headshot | Post-Headshot | Dark Wings | White Wings | Powers & Hax Vector Manipulation that allows him to acquire various abilities, such as: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Attack Redirection, Air & Plasma Manipulation, Circadian Manipulation, Kinetic Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation (Such as manipulating electrical signals), Mind Control, Can reverse the victim's blood flow and remove their skin with a single touch. | All abilities enhanced, Matter Disintegration with his wings, Angel Physiology. | Weapons & Equipment Electrode choker that does calculations for him, a modified crutch that lets him block electrical interference which may hinder his choker, and a backup handgun. Notable Attacks & Techniques Accelerator (一方通行 (アクセラレータ) Ippō Tsūkō (Akuserarēta), lit. "One-Way Road"): The unique esper ability of the strongest Level 5, also used by Accelerator as his name since he has forgotten his original name. It creates a thin field of AIM around him, which allows him to modify the vector values of anything he touches. While normally allowing him to manipulate physical vectors, it has been shown that it is more than that, through the use of Accelerator's massive intellect and calculating prowess, he has been able to manipulate vectors that were unknown to him and worked under different laws like Kakine's Dark Matter's, magic's or Telesma's. * Redirection/Reflection (反射 Hansha): Accelerator's passive application of his esper ability. He automatically inverts the direction of any incoming harmful vectors, even if he is unaware of their presence. He must consciously allow things like gravity, sound and light to affect him, but he can shut them off too if he wants it. Since it is bound to his calculation speed, attacks that are significantly faster than light can likely pass through without being effected. Because his passive reflection changes just the direction of the attacks, but not their magnitude, one can argue that his reflection is not dependent on the magnitude of the attacks. In addition to stopping most conventional attacks, it is also able to redirect the 11-dimensional vectors of teleportation. * Vector Control (ベクトル制御 Bekutoru Seigyo, lit. "Vector Control"): The active application of Accelerator's esper ability. By touching an object, he can freely manipulate its existing vectors or even apply some new ones. Category:Character Profiles Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:A Certain Magical Index Category:Tier D Category:Tier E